


Jurisdictional Pillow Fight

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: Just a tiny domestic Sanvers moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on tumblr and I liked it a lot so I thought I'd share it here too.

Alex always steals all the pillows and hogs the bed. Tonight when Maggie tries to pull some pillows back over to her side Alex yelps, “Hey!”

“Alex, you have like 5 pillows. I have 1. And it’s the flat one.”

“Sorry.” Alex says, pulling the pillow back, “My jurisdiction, my pillow.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “Your jurisdiction?”

“Yep,” Alex replies, grinning. “All this is my jurisdiction. It ends…right…here.” She runs a hand down the bed, lining out the thin sliver of bed where Maggie is and taking the opportunity to run her hand slowly down Maggie’s chest while she does it. 

Maggie props her head up on her hand and levels a steely gaze at Alex. “Your jurisdiction ends where I say it ends.” 

Alex flicks her tongue out to wet her bottom lip, but manages to keep up a blustering front. 

“I’d like to see you try and enforce that against a federal agent, Detective Sawyer.”

“Well keep your eyes open, sweetheart, and you’ll definitely see me up against a federal agent.”

Alex laughs as Maggie pounces. She dives under the blanket but doesn’t put up any resistance when Maggie uncovers her. Instead she pulls her close for a kiss.

The kiss lasts. The clothes Alex has on don’t. Her T-shirt and shorts are tossed to the floor, a few pillows get knocked off the bed as well. 

Maggie pulls off her own tanktop, leans in close, pins Alex to the bed. “Whose jurisdiction are we in now?” She asks in a whisper, her mouth pressed up against Alex’s ear. 

Alex tries to hold out, but Maggie is tonguing her earlobe and already sliding a hand down between them, teasing Alex but refusing her the sastifaction of a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck, Maggie. Yours.”

Forty-five minutes and two orgasms later, Alex is panting and boneless, drifting into sleep in a blissful haze. 

Maggie slides the blanket up over Alex’s bare shoulders, picks out two of the plumpest pillows and relocates them to her side of the bed. 

“No fair.” Alex mumbles without opening her eyes. 

“Well, lucky for you, unlike *some* people I know how to share.”

Maggie arranges blankets and pillows carefully, then tugs Alex over to her side of the bed, so their heads are close enough to share a pillow. 

Alex snuggles in, pressing her back close against Maggie, enjoying the warmth of her breath on her shoulder. She pulls Maggie’s arm around her.

“‘Night, Maggie.”

She falls asleep to Maggie’s whispered “I love you.” It’s not something they’ve said out loud the daylight yet. But they will, soon.


End file.
